Family
by KimiTien
Summary: SaiXSakura team 7. Sai tries to understand where he stands in team 7 one night watching Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke inter act with each other. Nights go on and hes still an 'outer' would that change soon?
1. Family The Start

**Sorry! I know i know but my block has come and doesnt like me writing my chapters now! -cries- but i'll try tomorrow to see if i can write something! i swear!**

**this is Sai and team 7! yay -.- very little saixsakura thing... nothing big just friendship sort of stuff...**

**ill try to sleep now.. maybe that would help, no?**

**i dont own anything!**

**!UPDATE! There will be another story for this oneshot! Am thinking of just adding it to this and calling this just an opener. So yes I know that they would be in thier 20s during this but you got you think of the time going by, Sai never having emotions (so they say) and is just stopping from all that emotional training and normal pace he would do and just think about stuff. I have been thinking of something with this plus something for Mistakes. So I'll update you guys on it when it happens! So until then enjoy! Also sorry for not posting on the other stories! Will soon i swear!**

**-Felina**

I watch them walk ahead of me, talking about how their hokage can't stop eating ramen, making said man yell loudly while waving his arms around. The pinked hair medic nin only laughs grabbing on one of his arms before wrapping her arms around it while saying something about him being goofy. It only makes him girn and rub the back of his head with his free hand.

From being the 'weakest' of the team she knows how to keeps them together, even if it ends up with them having broken bones. She has become the strongest Kunoichi that the hidden leaf village has ever produced. After she hone her medical skills to a fine point, she worked on her genjutsu in between shifts at the hospital, missions to get information on the black haired man next to the hokage, and helping with her teacher who was the hokage before the blonde, who when found out that her twenty year old student surpassed her all she did was laugh and say. "Well no duh, did you just find this out?" knowing all time sooner or later Sakura would. Killing two Akatsuki (though she would just tell you she wasn't a lone) and help to kill three others helped land her in the Bingo book known for that plus her inhuman strength and medical skills, with a deadly warning to use extreme caution and considered 'highly dangerous'. What an understatement. I thought remembering all to well her right hook.

I stop my thinking to hear the blonde ramen loving Rokudaime throws a punch at the last Uchiha, who just steps out of reach as he tells him he's just a little princess, to which the Uchiha just smirks before grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her to him. She looks like she's about to spin and punch him but he leans down and whispers into her ear before draping his arms over her shoulders. She just shakes her head and stands there as Sasuke smirks at their hokage after calling him a dope. The Hokage stands there yelling and throwing his arms around. He doesn't want to hurt Sakura so he doesn't try to punch Sasuke.

I stop and watch the scene that has three of the top three ninjas in my village act like kids. I glance around and sure enough the three are being watched by everyone around. I shake my head. Sasuke Uchiha, the man I replace when team seven became team kakashi. He came back after five years. I remember when team kakashi happen upon him standing over his brother's body, team hebi and Kisame Hoshigaki bodies lying not to far from them. When Sasuke turned and saw us he just smirks and nods before putting his sword back as he walked over. He came a ANBU after he had to stay within the walls of Kononha for a year before joining his old teammates who gave him a beating that made me glad I wasn't him; but he shrugged it off saying he got what was coming to him. The villagers acted cold to him but he took it knowing he had his team, his family to back him no matter what. So on he went already being in the bingo book for becoming a missing ninja but it was added that he could out the clan killer. He also had the same warning Sakura had. Both written in red and underlined.

Tilting my head to the side in thought, watching the highly dangerous ninja, with one arm wrapped around the equal dangerous kunoichi who had her arms crossed over her chest with a small smile on her lips and was leaning back into Sasukes chest as he points at Naruto with the uchiha smirk in place.

"All I need to do is tap here." Sasuke said bring his hand back from pointing only to touch Sakura's neck. "And she's gone. Than what would you do, huh dope?"

"LIKE YOU WOULD ASSHOLE!!" Naruto screams with his fist balled up at his side.

I glance back at Sakura as she sighs and elbows Sasuke in the gut before stepping out of his arms and patting Naruto on the arm. "Sasuke your forgetting that I could do that out of many things. And stop picking on Naruto. He could just say… Oh I don't know" She turns back to Sasuke with an evil female girn while tapping her fore finger to her chin. "Say not give you any missions for a month." She finishes as she crosses her arms again and leans to the side as Naruto grins and copies her leaning to the other side.

"Yeah princess, forget that, did we now?" He says as Sasuke loses his joking front and stands straight while crossing his own arms, glaring at the grinning fools in front of him.

I just sigh, this happens a lot now. Sakura would remind Naruto that he was Hokage and he could do something to Sasuke that Sasuke could never do to him. Naruto Uzumaki or now known as Rokudaime, the 6th Hokage of Konhagakure, "Demon of the Leaf". Outside of the village he was known to be the biggest pain in the butt. Some in other villages have said the only reason he became hokage is because the leaf village thought it would be funny to have him as it cause that means their leaders had to deal with him and that who wants to attack the village head on when it would mean you would have to face him. I have to say if I was a leader of another village I would think twice about doing so. He has a habit of bouncing back from everything you throw at him. Inside the village he was mostly known for his love of ramen and love of his village and its people. The school and its children his weakness as he will take time out of his busy life and show the students different Justus and little tricks that he did in school, most to the teachers dismay the children took to those lessons and practice them; a lot.

_"__Kakashi__-san?" I asked the __jounin__ leaning against a tree as the three other members have a mock battle with each other outside of the village, not wanting to destroy anything again._

_"__Hm__?" was the reply I __got with the sound of a page __turning__ I was silence watching as Sakura jumped to dodge some Blonde clones only to come back down splitting the earth, destroying them, with her heel. I look back down at the newest bingo book that had a picture of said girl before passing it to the ninja next to me. _

_"All three of them are in the bingo book, most likely in all bingo books now." I said still watching them go. I withdrew after 30 minutes of fighting for my life and opted to sit on the side lines as __Kakashi__ did in the beginning._

_"That would happen." __Kakashi__ said putting his book down to take the book I handed to him. He looked at her page before looking at __Narutos__ and __Sasukes__. "You and I are in here too." He said scanning behind those threes pages before chuckling.__ I glanced at him before looking back hearing the chirping of birds to see __Sasukes__ hand glowing blue as he runs at Sakura who just smirks before punching the ground and __Naruto__ jump from the trees catching __Sasuke__ off balance, slamming into the broken ground with him cursing. "Seems like their "unbeatable"." __Kakashi__ said still chuckling handing the book back to me. He shakes his head as he looks at what his ex students were doing before picking up his book again. "Seems so far away when I used to best them and have them trying to spy on me." He says. "Now it's hard to just take one on let alone two."_

_I __countine__ to watch as Sakura laughs as she jumps down into the hole she made that housed the two man who fall into it. A moment later there were two different voices yelling out at the same time with Sakura's laughing voice saying "Oh come on you two! Be man not little girls!" She jumps out and runs into the forest with a blonde yelling at her to stop as he climbs out of the hole rubbing his head. __Sasuke__ climbs out next to the blonde counter part rubbing his head too._

_"I __cant__ believe she __hit our heads together!" __Naruto__ says still holding his head._

_"Hm. We're letting her walk all over us. Maybe its time she learns not too." __Sasuke__ said standing up. __Naruto__ jumps up throwing his fist in the air._

_"Yeah!__ Sakura's going down! Believe it!" He yells before both males disappear into the woods._

_"If that's the case, __Kakashi__-san, than why do they keep us around?" I asked after a couple minutes after the three disappeared. "By themselves they could take down anyone they wanted. I don't understand why they would string us along." And I don't know why. _

_Kakashi__ sighs putting his book down again and looks at me. "You haven't learned how they work yet, __Sai__?" I just stare at him. "Well I doubt __Sasuke__ would care if you or Yamato… hell maybe even me, leave. As long as he has those two he's happy." He shrugs before adding. "As happy as he can get at least. But I know if you think back to when you first joined this team, after your first mission, they came for you__. You may get on their nerves but if you ever try to leave this team, their going to hunt you down and drag you back." __Kakashi__ said giving a small nod._

_"But why?__ Am a replacement and the one I was replacing is back." I asked not showing that his words brought a fluttery feeling inside me. I know this feeling; happy. But it's not what I wanted to hear._

_"__Sai__…" __Kakashi__ sighed. I know he's not the best to ask but Yamato __hasn't__ been with those three that long and if I asked one of them am sure I'll get some weird answer. I watch as the __Jounin__ smiles under his mask at me. __"Am afraid that __once you'__re put on this team, you're stuck with them."_

_I glance back to the trees as they fall down and Sakura appears in the clearing again with cuts and burses all over her body, breathing shallow. __Sasuke__ and __Naruto __appears__ a few seconds later smirking at her but looking like her with cuts all over. Sakura slowly raises her hand and points at __Sasuke__ before yelling. "He hates ramen and thinks it needs to be destroyed!"_

_Sasuke__ just rolls his eyes and __Naruto__ winks at Sakura before throwing a lightening fast punch at __Sasuke's__ head. __"You __ashole__!"__Starting a fist fight between the two males as Sakura falls to knees and rests._

_Kakashi__ clears his throat before standing and dropping his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the family." He says chuckling walking out into the clearing removing his headband._

I blink slowly not really believing my eyes as the three top shinobi here start a rock-paper-scissors. _Family…_ the word sticks in my head watching them. Kakashi had said that the day before naruto became Hokage. It was a busy week and they wanted to train. Yamato couldn't come, had some mission. But they think themselves family? Looking at them I can see that rival thing between the Hokage and the ANBU Caption. Is that what brothers do? It's strange but maybe they do treat each other as the brothers as they never had. Where does that leave Sakura than? I thought back all the times where she came in and stop them from fighting, yelling at them all for being stupid, and the times she healed us all, mostly the wounds she made nowadays. The mother? No, I shake my head as Sakura raises her arms and withdraw smiling, she got lucky it seems. Maybe that sister who tries to be the mother? That seems better. Yamato has to be that scary uncle who steps in and breaks up little fights. I remember he threaten to throw us in his wooden box a few times. I smile when Sakura shakes her finger at Sasuke when he tried to use his eyes to which he answers with a grin.

I lean to the side to put my weight on the wall next to me. I look up at the sky to look at the stars above us. It would be easy to just disappear and go home. They would never notice as they do their things. So why do I stay around? Yamato only comes to the training grounds once in awhile now and Kakashi is always doing something else that they don't notice him leaving at odd times and coming back. Is it because he comes back to them that they let him disappear? Would they really come and get him as Kakashi said and drag him with them? I look back to see Naruto with his hands linked together behind his head grinning at Sasuke who was glaring off to the side. Sakura steps between them and puts naruto's arm down and links her own arm through his before doing the same to Sasuke.

"Looks like your paying for ramen tonight Sasuke." Sakura said smiling up at the male on her right. They start walking again and I follow just like before, a few steps behind. They did that childish thing over ramen? Sighing I think Kakashi would be like the older brother, lazy but there for his siblings. Maybe even the father who reads porn as his kids destroy things. But I can't think what I would be to them. Am I like a brother to them or am I just that guy who seems to be around? I frown remembering when Sakura had come to me.

_I was painting again as the three did their training. I was alone because __Kakashi__ had to go somewhere and I had finished my training earlier. I glanced over and stopped moving my brush as Sakura came towards me. __She stopped and smiles at me before moving my notepad over clearing one of my legs before she lays down and use it as a pillow. I could only stare at her as she closes her eyes and rests._

_"What are you doing, Hag?" I asked. She opens one eye before smiling. __"Being with you."__ "Why?" "Why not?" sighing knowing she's in one of those moods I went back to painting. Before long she moves her head pushing the back of her head in my stomach as she tries to look at the painting. "What cha drawing today?" __"Something more pleasant to look at."__ I said. Hearing her sigh she moved back to how she was, leaving me missing the feel of her hair on my skin. She links her fingers together over her stomach. "Why don't you join us?" She asks some time later looking up at me with her green eyes._

_"Why should I?" _

_"You're on our team you should join us." She said smiling. I stop painting and look down at her face. "Shouldn't you three be a team by yourselves? Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked. Her smile disappears and is replaced with a frown. "You want to leave?" "…no?" She raises an eye brow before sitting up and turning towards me. "__No? Than why ask that question?" she said. I stare at her not really __knowing why she's getting angry about it so turn back to the painting only to have my face caught in her small hands and moved back to look at her. "Come on __Sai__. Tell me. Why did you ask that? You should know by now your part of this team no matter what." She gives a gently smile rubbing her thumb across my cheek bone. "You're going to be stuck with us forever too! So better get used to this new family, __Sai__, 'cause we'll hunt you down and beat you if you try to run! Got that?" I reach up and wrap my hand around her wrist before giving her a small real smile. We sat like that for awhile before hearing someone clear their throat. Looking up we see __Naruto__ chuckling, grinning like a cat who caught a mouse and __Sasuke__ smirking._

_"Come on ramen freak here's hungry." __Sasuke__ said as Sakura and I stood up._

_"Shut up __Teme__!"_

The same words spoken from both of them. Maybe they would. Sighing I stop, watching their backs. Before Sasuke came back I was always seeing the swirl and white circle but could always catch up with them. Now… I watch the swirl, the white circle, and the red and white fan and can't catch up. I have to wonder if they just walk faster to make sure I can't walk with them; showing me am not one of them, never was never will be. Maybe I should stop trying; Kakashi walks behind them, that's his spot. I look down at the road. Over the years I've learned not to walk in other peoples spots and not to even try; it's meant to be theirs. I've also learned what feelings mean and why people have them. I look back up to see Sakura laughing at something one of the men at her sides said. I look at Sasukes back as he freed his arm from her to slap the back of Narutos head making him trip but not losing his balance.

_I stood next to him, the man I replace when I was put on this team. We stood watching the forest where Sakura had ran into to chase down the people who attack us. We move different ways making the group split up. __Naruto__ and __kakashi__ were behind us starting the camp sight up. __Sasuke__ nodded before she came out. When she saw us she smiles. "Thanks __Sasuke__." She said giving him a pat on the arm before reaching up and grabbing my own arm and giving a small squeeze. "Thanks __Sai__." She smiles up at me and slowly withdraws her hand from me as she walks away. I stood watching her poke __Kakashi as __Sasuke__ leans back against the tree behind him and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at me. "You're hopeless." He said making me look at him, he still had the __Sharingan__ on but I still looked into his eyes. "Even if I didn't have these eyes I could see it, hell even __Naruto__ sees it and if he does everyone does." I raise an eye brow giving my fake smile. He sighs before standing straight. "If you two are going to be like this all the time don't be weird about it and" he sends a glare at me. "Don't hurt her." Staring at each other for a few minutes before he walks away leaving me wondering what he was talking about._

"Sai?"

I look up and blink seeing Sakura a few steps away from the other men looking at me. She smiles and holds out her hand to me. I glance to Naruto with a huge grin on his face, half way turned towards with his arms across his chest. Sasuke with his elbow on Narutos shoulder smirking with his other hand on his hip looking at me, daring me. I look back at Sakura who still has her hand out to me, smiling.

_"__Sai__!"__ I stop and turn only to catch a pink head as she wraps her arms around my neck, making me fall down with her on top. __"You're a brat!__ You know that?!" She said laughing at me sitting up only to lean down and press her lips to my cheek than to the other one. "Thank you for the drawing! It's beautiful! But you could have waited till I opened the door!" She keeps laughing as gives me another hug._

_My eyes widen as my front door breaks off its __hidges__"SAI!"__ I stand up as a very mad Sakura came into my house followed by __Naruto__ who was glaring and a smirking __Sasuke__ who just shook his head at me as Sakura jumped at me. "Crap…" I said before running away._

_"Now __Sai__."__Came__ a sweet voice above me said. "Have you learned your lesson?" I nodded slowly as not to hurt my neck again. "Good. Now we know you don't try to put your name into ANBU and try to disappear on us, right?" The voice came again as the pinked head came back into view. Again I nodded __laying__ in a hospital bed with her treating my wounds. I can hear __Narutos__ snickering __and just know __Sasuke__ standing near by with that damn grin of his. It's his fault for informing her of this, am sure._

"Sai? Don't make me come over there and drag your butt!" I look up to see Naruto Snickering after Sasuke leaned down and whispered something in his ear before pulling back and grins. Sakura still holding her hand out to me.

Slowly I move forward and take her hand only to get pulled to where the others were standing. Joining them they start to walk with them on the other side of Sakura as she keeps me at her right side, smiling.

I smile down at her before looking ahead as the crowd parts to make room for them walk by.

So maybe Kakashi was right. I thought looking over at the three I work with. It's a very messed up family if you will… but it's the family that gives some sort of love to me and understands me. Maybe that's what I needed. Looking up I can only smile at nothing. I still don't know what I am to this family but am something and that's much better than nothing.

Who needs a normal family when you have the feared but loved Hokage, The strongest female in the village and the best ANBU captain, willing to keep you around and protect you?

"Ramen again? Didn't we have that last night, dickless?" I asked.

"SAI!!" Naruto yells as I take off with him following.

Life really can't get better than this. can it?


	2. Changes

**Ok hi! This is going to keep going for the nice reviews i have gotten from it and also for afew people on here and on DA. Thank you so much for them all and i hope Cookies like this. But please note the other stories will come first and this one could take awhile to do but i plan to change how i normal write and do a play by play story which is how many stories happen. That means this could be a long one. Am also thinking of doing the play by play with my others now while at least Always Here. lol**

**This is like half a dayish? next time i post this it will be after Sai did his thing which you will see what that is soon and he goes to the resturant or bar -havent decided yet- to meet with everyone else. **

**I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile, just thinking about, how i would go about it and everything else that goes along with story writting. I want to let you know, slowly Sai is going to become OC... well he could... because you know changes happen to everyone and you are shaped by the people around you. So yes thier all 20 close to being 21 expect for Neji, Tenten, Lee who, last i knew, were a year older than the rookie 9 and senseis.**

**Lets say its January? annnnd yeah am going to have to find thier birthdates soon. lol.**

**Well enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Family

Chapter Two: Changes

"Ooh mom look!"

"Come on, it's not nice to stare."

"But… Ok..."

Sai sat on a bench with one leg over the other, leaning an elbow down on the knee to hold up his head as people walked by; doing nothing. He had nothing to do at the moment expect sit and watch people. A little habit he picked up when bored or waiting for one of his teammates to win the fight between themselves. Mostly over silly things when looked at from someone else. Where to eat, what to eat, and why it isn't alright to scare Sakura when at her mothers' house. Normal but silly things that leave Sai wondering why it was so wrong to do so; Sakura's mother enjoys them over and laughs all the time when they do something silly to Sakura. She even makes them call her mama H and bakes some very tasty cookies for them.

"Hey isn't that?"

"Yeah! Oh wow!"

"Go talk to him!"

"Really? Think I should?"

Hmm… Cookies do sound good and it is around lunch time. Maybe he could stop by and grab something from the older lady. She did say to stop by anytime and so far he has never done so. Maybe that would lead to different foods and it being lunch, she could have something better to eat than cookies but he could take some home with him to have during the night when he is hungry for a light snack. He glances up briefly to see where the sun was, showing almost noon.

"Oh I can't!"

"You're a chicken go on!"

"You do it!"

"What? No you're the one that likes him!"

"You do too!"

Yes that would be the plan in afew minutes. An added bonus would be Sakura said she would be there today for she worked the last night and today was a day off for her. So afterwards he could get her into a training lesson. Hmm… Sasuke also said he wasn't doing anything today; maybe if he could get Sakura all three of them could head to a training ground and destroy it… use it. Even if Sakura does not come he could always brother the Uchiha to spar with him. Lord knows that man always needs something to attack or he could turn on some random ANBU. The poor fellow last time didn't want to see Sasuke again.

"Hush hush! He could hear you!"

"Oh right… Ok fine. Come with me?"

"What? Oh fine come on."

"Wait how do I look?"

Then again Sai couldn't blame the man; Sasuke doesn't have that 'I want to be nice to you' look. He could never figure out why girls follow him around. He is a known asshole and even his best friend, the Hokage, yelled that he is all the time, yet the girls keep coming. Hmm… How would you explain the look Sasuke gives? Without noticing his brows furrow in thought making some girls 'aww' across the street.

"Look at that! He seems so deep!"

"Yeaa… Well?"

"Lint."

"Get it off."

'I want to eat your babies'? No, maybe not that after. 'I will eat you and laugh'? Not really laugh… He does more of a chuckle. Even than not so much. 'I had your girlfriend in bed' was what Kiba thought of it. But of course that was after they all was drunk. Drunks… ohh right tonight rookie nine are drinking. They should change that. There's more than the rookie nine drinking, he and Gai's team are there with lovers or the guest of the week.

"Hm… Hello."

Sai tilts his head to look up at a woman wearing a sun dress with brown wavy hair and blue eyes. He gave the normal smile making two others behind her giggle. That happens a lot when he smiles, does he have something in his teeth?

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Oh well… Could I sit?"

"If you wish, just on the right side; a kunai is going to be thrown on the left in 40 seconds." Sai watched as the girls face showed shock before reaching lazy out with his left arm and catches the predicted kunai followed by an 'Oh damnit! See didn't work bastard!' and 'Hm. I had told you that.' The girls gasp as it all happen but Sai was used to Narutos way of 'sneak attacks' which was not even close to be a sneak of anything. Sai sat up fully to see the blonde Hokage and best friend coming up to him. Sai just smiled and handed Naruto his kunai back when they got closer.

"Not even close, dickless." Sai said smiling as Sasuke glances to the girls with a raised eye brow before brushing them off all together.

"Shut up asshole. Wanna bug Sakura?" Naruto asked giving his trademark fox girn, not watching the girls giggle or showing he cared. All thoughts on how to scare or bug her today; for food eating of course. Sasuke gives Sai the look of 'Naruto's bored of paperwork and ran off now needs to hide out so Tsunade can't find him'.

"She had said she was going to be at her mothers today." Sai answered with a shrug, showing he was in for the wake up call. He looks to the forgotten girls and gives a small nod and wave to the bench. "Now you and your friends can sit." Before walking off with Sasuke and Naruto on either side of him, not catching the disappointed groans from behind. Naruto throws an arm over his shoulders as he masks his charka, leaving the other two males to do the same.

"Better watch out Sasuke, Sai is catching up to you in the fan race!" Naruto says laughing. Sai stayed quiet as Sasuke rolls his eyes, taking the bait.

"Like it would brother me, he can have them all."

"So how to bug Sakura today?" Sai asks not wanting to be in between the two when they start this. Childish for sure but the way the two have been since the team was put together again, even before, from what he heard from others. Naruto jumped right in waving his hands around trying to make a point within there but like everything else, both Sai and Sasuke tuned him out waiting for him to say something that doesn't involve some sort of animal, water, knifes, etc. Sasuke pulls out a new kunai and shows Sai who takes it and tests the weight before spinning seeing how it handles. Sai raises an eye brow before catching himself as Naruto laughs and slaps his back, hard.

"The new steel?" Sai asks staring at the blonde who jogged ahead, seeming to follow his plan. "What did he say last?"

Sasuke shrugs as he says. "Yes. They gave them to captains to test out in training today. The steel is fine; I don't like the handle of it. The grip is wrong." Sai spins it afew more times before letting it fly into a tree ahead of them, noticing right away what the chicken ass was talking about. Sasuke nods seeing Sai's knowing glance. "Yeah. It flies alright but when leaving the hand doesn't have that drop like most do." Sai pulls the Kunai out and hands it back to its owner. "And when my team threw them they imbedded but without the loop..." He shrugs letting Sai know there was some trees that were destroyed to get the kunai back.

"It is lighter, more deadly looking but wouldn't do well with high missions." Sai said adding his cent in. He watched as they neared Sakura's moms' house with Naruto grinning back to them, waving them over. They took their time getting to the door. "Maybe they could use these for students and genin who don't have to big of a mission."

"Yeah I was thinking that. What Naruto?" Sasuke said sighing when said blonde hopped back to them, pulling on Sasuke's sleeves.

"Mama H is in the kitchen, Sakura just went upstairs! Hurry or she'll see us here!" Naruto whispered, pulling both to the door. "Scare Mama H, you know sneak up on her, than Sakura will get freaked out cause her mom screamed! Two in one! Hehehe" He said giggling, which made both black haired twenty year olds give him a dirty look. Oh Sai could be learning this stuff because he had good muses. Team 7 makes all sorts of faces that that became easier to read.

Naruto opens the door without a sound as Sasuke whispers to Sai. "If we get in trouble for this, One its all his fault Two remember Tsunade loves that new flavor sake and Three make sure to put in the newspaper 'Hokage breaks into a house and gives a woman a heart attack.'" Sai chuckles lightly before adding "Hokage dies afterwards from a medicnin.'" Both males chuckle as they followed the blonde into the kitchen to see an older version of Sakura with her hair up in a messy bun wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt and apron, humming softly bending over the counter. Naruto tip toes over behind her only to have a spoon stuck to his forehead by cookie batter.

"Hello boys. So good to see you again!" Mama H says wiping her hands on the apron as she walks pass the sputtering blonde to hug the other two boys in the kitchen who were snickering at said Blonde.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon Mama H. I smell cookies." Sai said cheerfully bending down to hug the woman as she giggles.

"Oh Sai, Yes they should be done soon. Come to brother my little girl again?" Mama H says walking back to Naruto, taking the spoon he was licking to hug him as well.

"Yeah, how did you know I was there?" Naruto asks wiping his fingers across his forehead and placing them in his mouth to clean.

"Oh you're been trying to sneak up on me for awhile not to mention I do have a ninja daughter who thought she could sneak out of the house. I've learned." She says smiling up at him. "You boys hungry? I could heat something up or make some sandwiches."

"Sandwiches would be fine, Mama H." Sasuke said as he and Sai sat down at the little dinning table that was in the room connected to the kitchen. Mama H nods before pushing Naruto out of the kitchen before he ate the batter. Naruto just grins as he leaned against the little wall that showed into the kitchen and where some potted plants sat, watching Sakura's mother busy herself around the area.

"Hey mama, can I have the bowel when you're done? Sweet." Naruto said when he got a smiling nod from the woman. He stands where he was watching her move around. Oh he could be the hokage but he was a child at heart and loved to watch 'mama' cook and make food. Besides they all knew he was because Tsunade wanted less work and step down but promised to watch over Naruto and the village till he was older. No one mind though, until Naruto pulls a run away but it wasn't hard to find the loud blonde. Places to check would be the school, here, training grounds, the ramen stand and of course his house or soon to be wife's flower shop. How the two blondes got together was very loud and things were destroyed but none the less, they were to be married and Ino was already four months along. Many think the only reason why the two were getting married was because Ino became pregnant. But the main reason was Inos father threaten to kill Naruto when he slept and the two surprisingly got along great together and was the ones the cause much of the troubles within the walls. Weather or not they were trying too.

"So dear how is Ino?" Mama H asked walking into the dinning room and placing some sandwiches down in front of everyone when Naruto sat. But before Naruto could say anything, Sakura's voice came into the room.

"Oh she's fine, complaining about being sick… you know norm- What the hell."

"Language." Mama H sang out walking about into the kitchen. All three turn to where Sakura stood to see her wearing a simple light green dress that ended right before her knees with thin straps, showing tone legs and gently shoulders and smooth neck."Oh dear it looks beautiful! Right boys?"

"Ooo Sakuraaa." Naruto purred out standing up making her glare at him as she stood stiffly letting her mother walk around her, tucking or play with her hair. Sasuke just gave a nod while his thoughts went to beating guys if she wore it outside. Sai just tipped his head to the side watching her give quick glances around, waiting for her mother to stop.

"Mom you should have told me they were here."

"Oh I didn't?" Mama H stops long enough to wink over at the boys, tapping her chin. Naruto snickers while Sasuke smirks, making Sakura blush but her glare harder; not missing the wink. "It must have slipped my mind. Well… Sweetheart your friends are here."

"To late mom!" Sakura hisses out before stomping, gently, out the door, going back upstairs.

"Sit, boy." Mama said walking back into the kitchen when Naruto made a move to follow Sakura. "You're going to be married soon."

"Going to be. Yeah I know." Naruto said stumping back into his chair, taking a sandwich. "Your choice of clothing?"

"Yes I thought it was time she owned a new dress."

"Well good choice mama! She looked hot."

"It brought out her eyes." Sai pipes in after chewing his bite, thinking of Sakura in that dress. Sasuke just 'hmed'.

"Sasuke?" Mama stopped long enough to fix a stare on him.

"Its fine if you want your daughter hounded." Sasuke said taking another sandwich, making the older woman giggle.

"Well I want grandchildren! So she has to show something to catch a guy and sleep with!"

"Ms. Haruno!" Naruto sputters out, chocking on his own monster of a bite.

"We do not want to hear this." Sasuke says glaring at Sakura's mother while she laughs evilly, waving them off like nothing.

"No! I refuse to think about that! She isn't allow!" Naruto yells out pointing his sandwich at the mother.

"Well you were the one that wanted to date her before…" Mama H said off handedly as she pulled the cookies out of the oven and places them down to cool. Naruto stammers trying to think of something to that comment but Sasuke just pulls the blonde down again.

"Fine! Let her wear that see if we care!" Naruto shouts before wiggling his fingers to the other two for them to lean forward with him. Whispering he says. "We either send the dater off on a long, long mission or kill him and hide the body, got it?" He was surprise to Sai shake his head to this idea but than the man has grown on them and them to him. This was their Sakura! She needs them to protect her from other males. Naruto remember when she and Kiba got together with a shudder. That didn't end well but at least their still friends and that didn't damage the group. That had cost him a lot to fix so maybe he should be happy no one was in that area when they fought.

"Alright you three, what are you doing here? Naruto you should be working right now! Sasuke don't you have a team to train? And Sai… I guess you're free huh? No missions?" Sakura asked coming down in her normal outfit, putting her kunai pouch on.

"Why are you always be nicer to him?!" Naruto yells slamming his hand down on the table and points to Sai.

"Because am not dickless and haven't tried to watch her change clothes or wash." Sai said quietly, smiling at the Hokage who turned on him, red in the face.

"Stop calling me dickless, asshole!" Naruto screams earning a gasp from within the kitchen making everyone turn to see Sakura's mother staring widen eyed at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled out, cracking her knuckles. Naruto slowly turns to Sakura, chuckling lightly before running into the kitchen followed closely by the pink head demon before jumping out the open window leaving Sakura screaming out of it and the last boys chuckling who was joined by her mother.

Sasuke looks to Sakura's mother, shaking his head. "You haven't told Sakura the real reason you got that dress did you?"

"Nope." She says smiling.

"Come on boys we're hunting a dumb blonde. Bye mom." Sakura said before kissing her mothers cheek and heads out leaving her teammates to follow. You just don't swear in front of Sakura's mom if Sakura is around.

* * *

They found Naruto talking with his wife to be a little later, heading to the Hokage Tower. The only reason he got one punch in the head was because he was being 'a cute boyfriend'. Holding Ino's bags with his arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand busy rubbing her belly, causing the girl blonde to giggle and lean into him.

All five made their way to the Tower, chatting about different things and how Ino and her mother had went out last night and got some cute baby things, reason she wasn't with them for ramen. Sai told her it was alright; they only go because of dickless would whine about not going. Naruto pointed out that he was having a kid so he couldn't be dickless.

"I never said you didn't have balls and there is ways to have children without the used of a dick." Sai said as they walked up the stairs to the office. Sakura laughs next to him holding on to his arm as she almost trips. He looks down into shining, laughing eyes of green and stares with a small smile.

"Well if he didn't have a dick I would be marrying the idiot." Ino pipes in earning a gasp from her husband to be. She grins up at him before laying her head on his shoulder, cutting off what he was going to say with that one motion.

"No you would be brothering me about my life and what I eat. What I do." Sasuke said giving a small glance to Ino as she stuck her tongue out. Naruto wraps an arm over her shoulders and look over her head to the gloom to the side.

"Yeah well no need to bring up the past. If you wanted her you should have did something before I got to her." Naruto states grinning his trademark as Sasuke shudders. "Ooh you can pretend you didn't want her but look at her now! She's so beautiful! And all mine." He says finishing with his head bent to kiss Ino's neck.

"If had wanted – I don't never did- I could have-"

"Could have what? Made me? Psh as if Sasuke… Sai what do you call him?" Ino asks.

"Chicken ass."

"Ahh right as if chicken ass! I got over you when I was with Chouji! Which by the way was when you were gone." Ino says nodding before giggling and pushing Naruto away form her ear, showing hi grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke sighes.

"Don't call me that. My hair hasn't looked like that for years now." Which was true, it was longer now, in need of a hair cut but he keeps it grown out. With the slight puffiness to it but he tamed it enough to lie against his back in a hair tie. A pink one from Sakura because he didn't want to get one and Sakura got stick of him complaining about his hair and put it in. He wore the standard Jounin outfit when off duty or sometimes he had on a dark blue shirt with black pants when just out and about. The only thing he kept from his time away was the forearm guards and sword.

Sai tuned out the small disagreement about the name 'chicken ass' and just glances at everyone, just now glancing the vast differences that they all had over the years. He glances to Sakura when she laughs again and reaches across him and points Naruto in the rips causing him to squirms away from her and him. They took behind the two blondes and glaring Uchiha as they got closer to the double doors that leaded to the office.

Sakura still wore the red vest with black shorts and tan medical apron, though today she didn't have it on, but now wore a red and black trimming version of Tsunades coat on but had the white circle on the ends on the bottom. She had talked about letting her mother sew on a Sakura tree with some petals on the back but Tsunade told her to wait and see if something would happen for her to put on. She decided to grow her hair out again but its only afew inches pass her shoulders. She also had a sword that was hidden under the coat and her hair but today she didn't have it on. She and Naruto decided to learn sword after Sasuke came back. Which is good, they needed something to do. But even if like she didn't have any weapons on, he knew better. He knew she had senbon needles hidden within that coat. Her headband tied around her neck. But it did look good on her.

Naruto wore the jounin outfit as well, Sai noticed when they stopped to be bugged by some genin, expect for the vest and it was lined by orange. He had took his Hokage jacket and made it black with orange flames on the bottom with the word 'Rokudaime' down the back, in the middle down in orange with flames coming off it. Where the hat went, was a secret that only the five of them plus Tsunade knew. They gave both hats a send off bonfire. They than sent a note with the remains to the Kazekage which sent the disappearing kage hats to the sand village. Naruto also let his hair grow long but only just pass his shoulders.

Sai frown looking down at his outfit. Did it need changing as well? He never really thought about it. Most of the time, with his hair, he just took a kunai to it. He's clothes were what he had in his closet. Well that is an idea. Maybe he could get Sakura to help him out with it.

"So I was thinking after this we head out and spar some and hey Sai you alright man?"

Sai looked up from his clothes and broke from his thoughts to see Naruto sitting behind the desk, Sakura leaning against the window behind him, Ino sitting on the desk with her back to him but had twisted around to see him, placing a hand on her belly. Sasuke sat with his feet up on the desk, hands laced behind his head looking upside down at him, leaning the chair back to do so. When they had moved or when Sakura let go of his arm, he didn't know but this would be a good time to speak his thoughts.

"Sparing sounds nice." Sai said smiling, tilting his head to the side. "But would one of you, girls, mind helping me with something?"

"Oh what's that, Sai?" Ino asked.

"Clothing."

"Ahh that's all me!" Ino said hopping off the desk before leaning down and giving Naruto a kiss. "I got to get some new clothes anyways and have thought you need a do over for ages! Shopping spree!"

"Sai just remember to say no if you don't like it and keep saying it if she tries to make you keep it." Sakura said with Naruto nodding his agreement before he added "Ino take it easy, alright dear?"

"Ok, _honey_." Ino said grabbing on Sai's arm and pulling him out of the doors leaving the three alone. Naruto spun in his chair before standing, pressing his face into the window next to Sakura; who didn't press just stood close to it, waiting to see them leave the building.

"Is it just me or has Sai fallen back into not talking a lot?" Sakura asked worried.

"Naa I think so too. He doesn't seem all there." Naruto said pointing when a blonde and black head came out in super speed. "She sure moves fast when she can spend money." He says chuckling.

"That's her alright. How's _gama-chan_?" Sakura said.

"Ahh no worries about him." Naruto says sitting back down as the couple moved away from the Tower. "So what do you think is bugging him?"

"Excuse me but we are talking about Sai right? When was he ever normal?" Sasuke pipes in.

"Sasuke your not one to talk and don't stare at my ass." Sakura said glaring over her shoulder before slapping Naruto's head when he moved back to look at it.

Naruto rubs his head, grinning. "Cant really blame him, Sakura. You wear that coat and it rests so nicely on top of them, it's hard not to stare."

"Plus she has a nice ass. Hinata does too, have you noticed?" Sasuke says.

"Ohh yeah just don't tell Kiba you're looking, he'll flip!" Naruto pipes in before both start chuckling as the pink head medic starts screaming and hitting them around the office_. I'm not going to get any paperwork done soon. _Naruto thought, grinning as he dodges a punch.


	3. Dragons Den

**HELLO!! hehehe... ok well i had this ready to go earlier but than the internet became an butthead. so sadly i couldnt post this till now.**

**Sorry for the long wait but let me tell you something... i love writting with Sai! he flows so easier than say... Sasuke who i hate being a main person now. He seems to enjoy being a butthead to the point i've thought about stopping Second Chances but i dont. but Sai! he's like here i am! write me! i love it! he's sweet little boy. lol**

**ok so this chapter is a more background on Sai and why he's doing this stuff now. i hope you can understand it and it answers your questions.**

**Another thing the Dragons Den is made by Spaz. She gave me the OK to use it in my stories and she's also giving me the drift of what the building looks like so i can show you guys on DAarts how it looks. so yeah.**

**i hope you enjoy this!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Family

Chapter Three: Dragons Den

Shopping isn't that much fun when you're with Ino. Or maybe it's not fun when she's throwing clothes at you, pushing into the changing area than without waiting for you to be finish with the free armful, starts throwing more over the door with the words 'Try this on! It'll be great!'

It wasn't.

The first set made him look like a girl. Over done in white and pink, he swore there was yellow mixed with it. That was just the shorts! The skirt that she said would go well with was a white t-shirt that colors; purple, green, blue, traveled up from the right hem to the left shoulder before they mixed making a waterfall affect on the back. The only thing that matched on it was the white and the shorts were not comfortable at all. There were other plain colors and clothes but they felt different. Perhaps a good thing but he didn't like it. Plus saying that they were plain colors… understatement; bright greens, purples, blues, yellows.

Putting bright colors on him was a very bad idea.

But after a lot of no's Ino pouted and didn't push it… much at least.

Still at least Sai got some clothes. Sure it decided that he was going to keep his normal outfit for missions but he got some pants and shirts that he could wear around with the others while not on them. It worked out ok. While he was putting his new clothes away he wondered how Sakura could handle shopping with that girl or how Naruto got handle Ino on a different level. Well than again both were a bit hyper and loud. Oh well.

It was close to six p.m. when he got done putting them away and took a shower. Running around with the blonde was tiring. He left a dark purple long sleeve, button up shirt out that looked almost black and gave the idea that the shirt had two colors when moved around. Also a plain pair of black jeans that was somewhat wide but not overly so, near his feet resting at his ankles. Now he stood in front of the mirror wearing the new clothes, frowning. He rolled the sleeves up above his elbows before taking his leg holster off. Sai than placed his headband off, placing it on the table before glancing back at the mirror.

So ok Ino had a good idea, dressed up like this without his ninja gear did change how he looked. He took some kunai and placed them in his boots before hiding other weapons about him. Sure he was home and was going to go hang out with friends who were ninjas as well but just in case.

By eight Sai found himself at the Dragon's Den, a bar that could pass for a club that welcomed both parties of the village. It was mostly for the rich though and seeing how one of their friends was the Hokage and other's were the heirs or leaders of their clan, hard to go to a normal bar or place without people wanting to talk about clan things or village things. Of course there was still people who tried when they were there but with the table telling them to get lost, it would get hard to speak about stuff with them.

Besides it's one of the few upper class bars that allow Akamaru there.

After Sai walked in he went to the bar and got his normal drink and asked when the last time their table came for drinks before telling the man to bring the same orders up to them. The place wasn't so bad once you got used to how the lights would dim before multi colored lights would fly around the lower level where the dance floor and DJ was. The place did start out as a bar but moved things around to add this. So sure it was more rightly called a club but people before the new owner knew it as a bar.

Besides it was, before hand, called just The Bar.

Stylish no?

There was three levels with a huge hole that if you were on the top you could look down to watch the lights flying around with people jumping or dancing around on the clear flooring that had a projector under it showing different things like grass or the ocean even had fire looking like it was coming up at you. Of course around the opening were rail guards before opening up to one of the two stairs leading up or down. Ground level was full of people with tables talking, laughing; drinking.

Sai looked to the side when he heard the loud barking before seeing the huge dog and his owner at the pool area. Looks like Kiba was winning and the dog was cheering him on. Shino stood near by him with his own pool stick, leaning lightly on it waiting for his turn. Both men looked like they've been playing for awhile. Kiba took his white tank top off and tucked in his back pocket of his black pants. He also had a ribbon around his neck that looked like it was meant on a present, sparking and pink. He started moving his lips at Shino who frown at him and moved away when Kiba walked towards him. Shino wore long sleeve shirt with pants, his jacket covered one of the chairs that Akamaru sat next too.

Sai shook his head before looking around waiting for his drink to be made. He spotted Tenten with her normal outfit walking from the dance floor with Neji walking next to her, laughing at something he said.

"Your drink and the others will be up soon."

"Ah, thanks." Sai said turning back to the bar tender taking his drink before walking to the stairs leading up, coming to walk on the other side of Tenten who spared him a glance before turning fully to him.

"Damn Sai I almost thought you were someone else!"She said giggling.

"Thank you?"

"Yeah that's a good thing. You look different without your ninja gear on." She said as they continued up the stairs. He heard the group's laughter before seeing them. The upper floor was more spaced out with the big tables sitting inside of alcove giving a sense of being in a room but not. The floor only took up half the floor leaving the top level to watch everything going on both lower levels and was curved so if you looked at the building plans you would see a crescent moon shape before another one on the other side leaving that center clear; the name comes from this set up. From the blue prints and just looking down when the lights at going and the floor doing different colors, it would almost look like an eye or a cave; Dragons Den.

The lights were dimmer here expect in the alcoves where there where greens, dark yellow almost orange with color with a touch of dirt red giving the people different skin tones. The back of the alcoves had a unseeing window that projected some sort of creature jumping, running or fighting on them, interacting with each 'window'. A different theme every night; Tigers were the theme tonight.

Should see this place on a holiday or near one, they really get into it.

They walked till they stopped near the last alcove was showing the group laughing, watching Chouji trying to grab Lee from off the table where he danced happily with gift bows on his hair. That's when Sai noticed Naruto with Ino on his lap showing a little baby dress to Hinata; early gift giving for the soon to be mommy.

Sighing Sai moved into the alcove dodging Chouji's body as he moved down the table as Lee jumped from one end to the other before sitting down next to Sakura who was talking with Shikamaru.

"… As I was saying there's no way that would work." Sakura said before taking a sip of the glass in front of her.

"It would too, I tested it myself, the justu worked fine."

"Fine?"

"So Chouji got thrown through a tree, it is a shielding justu after all." Shikamaru sighing before giving a nod to Sai which got a smile and a nod back.

Sakura turned and gave him those happily smiles before he was incased in her arms. "Hey Sai! Look at you!" She said standing up, pulling him back on his feet before holding him out. "Wow I like the shirt."

"Thanks."

"Yeah and you don't see his belly anymore!" Naruto yelled over causing Ino to slap his shoulder. Sai turned to him with a smile.

"You got to stop this dickless, I know you like seeing my skin but I'm not gay."

The laughter broke out around the table as Naruto looked ready to jump him and would have if Ino wasn't in his lap.

"Sai one of these days he's just going to beat you, you know that right?" Sakura said, smiling as they took their sits again.

"Maybe but I don't worry too much about it." Sai said looking around the long table. "Are the sensei's going to be joining us again?"

"Hmm no, maybe, I don't know." She said giggling. "You know how they are, their probably sitting in their normal hang out drinking and picking on each other like normal." She said with a shrug before waving to Ino and the gifts. "This wasn't planed but Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji have a mission and won't be here for the baby shower so they gave their presents early so that she would get them before the girl is born."

"Their sure it's a girl?" He asks as the drinks he ordered before hand showed up causing mostly everyone to cheer and pass their empty glasses down to the waitress. Sakura gave him another smile as he took her new glass for her before placing it down for her.

"Their pretty sure it's a girl." Sakura said once the cheering and loudness quieted down. "How did the shopping go?"

He told her about the tricolored shirt and shorts causing her laugh and shakes her head. He told her about the other things that happen either getting her to laugh or make a poor attempt to hide her laughter when she went 'ooh'.

After awhile Kiba and Shino came back up before pulling Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru back down to the pool tables. That's when he noticed Sasuke wasn't with them. He looked at Sakura questioningly. "Where's the bastard?"

Rolling her eyes before finishing her drink she said. "Down dancing with some girl, I guess."

"Oh yeah he was down there with a cute red head when I was down there." Tenten added from across the table knowing who he meant by bastard. "Oh Hinata turn this a little!" Tenten said pointing to the little volume box near her. Hinata nodded and turned the volume up causing the music to finally reach their ears. Sai frown it sounded familiar but couldn't remember. He looked to Tenten.

"Whats this song?"

"Hmm." She hummed before popping the straw out of her mouth. "It's a remix of O Fortuna. They don't play it a lot but it has a good beat."

"Ahh." Sai looked around seeing Hinata, Ino, and Sakura speaking about babies and baby things while Chouji and Lee stood, leaning against the railing looking down at everyone else. The song switched but didn't stop Tenten from standing slowly moving her body to the sides raising her hands above her head while Ino bounced happily in her chair. Slowly but surely Tenten found her way up on the table dancing there before offering her hand to Sakura who laughed but took it where both started dancing. Sai tapped his foot to the bass while leaning back a little to take in the show, sipping his own drink before Chouji and Lee did a little cheering to the girls. The other two were clapping and laughing at their friends goofing off again.

Soon though, Ino wanted to move so the group stood up and got off the table before laughing their way down to the pool area where Ino sat down near her boyfriends table while Tenten grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him downstairs to dance.

"I bet I can beat you in pool, Sai." Sakura said grinning, placing her drink down before taking up two pool sticks and handed one to him.

"Fine Hag you're on." Sai said taking the stick and moving to the last open table and started to rack the balls up before he gave a sweep of the table for her. She just smiled and set the cue ball down on its line before leaning down lining her shot up. One good hard push and the stick shot forward making the white ball jump slightly and sped at the others. Second later there was pinging sounds as the balls bounced off each other making them shot around that half of the table before so slowly the solid purple ball fell into one of the pockets. He turned to see her smiling at him as she went for her next hit. "You've done this a lot, haven't you?"

"Hell yes."

"Damn."

The red, orange, and brown followed after the purple ball before she couldn't hit unless getting one of his balls in or the cue ball going into the pocket, so she just shot it away from his balls, hitting a side before nodding to him for his turn. Now she could have just jumped the ball but looks like she didn't want to, keeping it a simple game. So Sai took out four stripe balls before Sakura hit another solid in and so on. Soon Sai won that one but Sakura was already pulling the balls out. They played for five games more games before Tenten and Lee joined them and they did some team games; Sai and Sakura against Tenten and Lee than Lee and Sai against Tenten and Sakura, Lee and Sakura against Sai and Tenten.

Ino found herself over with them with a sandwich, doing a little cheering when she wasn't chewing. Lee and Tenten went and saved Neji from some girls when he gave them a pleading look. Sakura waved Kiba over and got Ino to play so the teams where back, while the joked around while Ino called Kiba her present it earned her a wink and a sexy little smirk from him which made the group at their table laugh, even Sai added in.

Drinks rolled in while the old glasses rolled out. Jokes were told and everyone took turns playing against each other even Sasuke came back to them and played afew games before wrapping his arms around Sakura whispering into her ear. Sai down his drink at the sight before going to get another and when he got back Sasuke and Sakura weren't in the pool area.

"Where did bastard and Hag went?" Sai asked Naruto who was sitting with Ino in his lap again.

"Ahh went dancing with Sasuke." The blonde said with a shrug and a kiss to Ino's neck. "Why?"

"I'm at my limit so am heading home." Sai said with a frown, not knowing why it bothered him why they were dancing together other than Sasuke's idea of dancing with a girl is being hanged off from him while the girl grinds herself on him.

"Well… Alright I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked putting his hand out to shake which Sai took and did.

"Yeah tomorrow, night." With that and a nod to Ino he walked out of the bar/club and made his way home, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. It was true he had his limit and than some, His leg's felt like pudding and he felt the buzz from all the alcohol he drank down. But surprisingly His head could still come up with thoughts and he could control himself to walk and speak, maybe he could handle alcohol better now?

Eh.

With everything the way it was going he was left with his thoughts on everything. It made not want to think about it but once he was alone it was all he could think about. With everything before peace settled over the nations he had a lot of things to do to keep his mind from these thoughts. His teammates also on the hunt for their missing piece while dodging and being hunted by the man their missing piece wanted to kill. Under it all the nations were getting close to a full out war with each other that would have left all ninja villages and civilian towns destroyed and madness running loose. Also it was hard to think about stuff when your teammate calls upon his demon and goes crazy. There was also the fact that even if he stayed with team Kakashi he was still a member of ROOTS and the leader of ROOTS wanted him to take Naruto out once and it cost Sai when he couldn't, wouldn't kill him. He was hunted by the members of ROOTS but lucky Tsunade had found out about the plan attack and got Team Kakashi; his team, to find him and get him back to the Hokages' Tower. Of course he was close to dying when they showed up but when they did, they made an entrance of clones and yells before the earth spilt open scaring the other members.

Sai could never forgot how Naruto, after the battle, knelt next to him watching Sai's face, reading something there that Sai couldn't see but whatever it was made Naruto gave him a gently smile while Sakura dealt with his wounds, complaining about men. Kakashi and Yamato stood in front of him looking around at the paint covered trees, making sure there was no more. But that look that Naruto gave him was there on their faces just not as deep.

They knew and came anyways.

Forgiving.

That was when things changed more; Sakura was less fist happy with him and talk to him about different things and he meet her mother. Naruto brought him, dragged more like it, out for ramen or prank pulling. Even Kakashi seem to be more open to him, showing on his window tsking at the mess of his place or telling him Sakura was on the war path for him, gave him time to run. Sometimes Sai would be walking and Kakashi would turn a corner and start talking to him like it was completely normal for him to do so with him.

He meant not be a ROOTS member anymore but he got something better than a small underground group. He got a team and friends.

Even when those friends just seem to be growing in power and status within and outside of the village; they made sure to pull him along or punch him ahead of them when he was feeling less than lazy about things. Than Sasuke showed up and Sai and him didn't get along all that great but Sasuke came around after Sakura 'talked' to him. Sai also stop picking fights with him but it a slow coming. Sai was put down when he saw how, even after everything Sasuke did to them, he fell right into place with them like he never left. Sai knew that he was fourth wheel with those three together and it had hurt when it happen. Sakura made sure to keep him from falling completely from their team but it was hard not to feel that way when the village would send those three out on missions together without him.

Maybe that's why he didn't like Sasuke hanging around her so much.

Yes their teammates and friends but she was the one who go out of her way to find him and just be there with him. Be it beating him around, talking about her day or asking about his day, inviting him over to have dinner with her mother. Yes she did the same with the others but to him it was what he needed. He would walk around so she could find him better, be there sometimes after she was done at the hospital just to walk with her or go to get ramen together knowing she would forgo food and just head to bed. It was hard to watch her joke and play with Sasuke or any other male. But he couldn't stop her and lock her in a closet.

She would 'cause the building to fall around her than when free she would go after him.

He thought about it once.

Sighing Sai leaned against a light pole, he was close to his apartment but just wanted the cold night air around him.

"Sai!"

Raising an eye brow he looked down the road to see Sakura jogging up to him. His eye lids slowly fell down before lifting again as she crashed into him, pushing him more into the pole before he help keep her up."Ah hello?"

"You have my keys." Sakura said laughing. Sai just looked at her confusedly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Remember? I asked you to hold them while we were playing pool." The green eyed girl said reaching around him before placing her hand in his back pocket causing him to stiffen. She smiled up at him before jingling some keys next to her head. "See? Unless you like fuzzy kitties, these are mine."

Oh yeah. Whoops?

"Right sorry." Sai said sliding to the side so she wasn't pressed against him. Of course he had to act quickly as she fell forward, catching her before pulling her away from the now deadly pole. "How much did you drink?"

"Enough." She said giggling.

"How did you get here so fast this drunk?" He didn't live that close to the club and bar around and she was jogging.

"Sai?" She was paler than normal.

"Yes Hag?"

"Don't feel well." Was his warning which he used to turn her to the bushes that lined the side of the street and gagging sounds and a wet sound happened.

Sighing he kept her up with his arm around her waist while his other hand rubbed her back and he was glad she put her hair in a bun before jogging to him. Afew minutes later and she was done but he kept her bent over while rubbing her back waiting for her to signal she was done. You could never tell with drunks.

"Come on you can wash up at my place." Sai said when she stood up on her own covering her mouth with one hand keeping the other on his arm. He didn't mind he walked slowly with her hanging off of him before he opened his door and sat her down on the couch. Sai than moved to the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth before walking out only to pausing see her head back and her eyes closed.

Smiling he went over to her and washed her mouth gently before tugging her boots off. He went to the small kitchen and got a water bottle before going back to her, picking her gently as not to wake her. She was light for someone who seemed so big with the village. Her aura and feats pushed her to be big with the villagers. Smiling down at the sleeping pink head, he moved to his unmade bed placing her down on it with the bottle on the bed side table before pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Sai suppressed the chuckle when she rolled over mumbling.

He went back to the living room pulling an extra blanket and pillow to the couch before pulling his shirt and pants off and sliding onto the couch, pulling the blanket over him. He watched the lights flicker over his ceiling from outside when the wind blew the tree branches.

Sai went to sleep with the trees cracking and the small snores coming form the bedroom.


	4. Sakura's Take

**Ok so not so much sai and sakura action but i wanted to test how sasuke was letting me type him and ... oooc... but like i said they are older and the problems are all - expect for normal life stuff - problems are gone. Plus i think i gave him a Deidara attuide. lol i had read alot of fics with him before finishing this chapter up. but i like Sasuke like this. **

**At the end you will see him - in his little annoying way - cheer sakura up. i like it. I just thought you let you see how she acts around the others than how she acts around sai.**

**Well this one is alittle short or at least a qiuck read because of ... well i dont know i wanted to end to it where i did because it felt like a good spot to end it. next chapter will be fun to do i think because of what 'thier' planning buuut i dont know how sakura will like it. XD**

**well please enjoy!**

**-Felina**

* * *

Family

Chapter Four: Sakura's take

Head hurts, so badly. Oh this smells good. I need to pee.

Those were the first thoughts of one pink head medic would she woke up. Sakura groaned lightly bring her hand up to her head letting her healing charka smooth her throbbing head. Once that was taken care of she decided she didn't really need to go to the bathroom just yet so she buried herself under the nice smelling blankets and sighed contently. It wasn't until later after she got comfortable and warm, that her mind decided that would be a great time to point out that her blankets and bed didn't smell like a cross between paint and a clean forest smell. Hers smelled of the soap she used and shampoo. It also pointed out these sheets and blankets, comfortable yes but didn't have the softness of hers.

Her nose picked up what her mind was saying and got a whiff of paint, a lot of paint and food.

She jumped out of that bed as fast as she could; holding a hand to her mouth, running towards a door hoping it was the bathroom. She healed the headache but forgot about the stomach. When only bile came up she knew she had done some up-chucking last night. All she could hope for was that who ever took her here didn't get any on them. That would be bad.

With her head in the toilet still, she heard the foot steps before seeing black out of the corner of her eye. The pair of legs stopped just inside of the bathroom.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Sai?" She mumbled out into the toilet.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Guua. What… why am I here?" She asked.

"I had your keys since we played pool and you came after me for them. You passed out once you were here though. Feel free to use the shower, I'll get some sweats." Sai said walking out to do what he said leaving Sakura to pull her head out of his toilet. Normal she would yell at him for thinking she smelled but she knew she had too after throwing up and it would make her feel better at least.

He came back, placing the sweats on the edge of the sink before pulling out a towel for her to use. He bent down and opened the small cupboard under the sink and pulled out an unopened toothbrush causing her to give him a questioning look.

"You breathe should smell and taste bad." He commented.

"Why do you…"

"I always have afew spare just in case."

"Ah." She said as he stood back up and closed the door behind him as he left. Sakura pulled her self together long enough to stand and pull off her clothes before turning the water on. It felt good to get the dirt off her body and brush her teeth. She felt bad that she crashed at his apartment and doesn't remember anything she did. But she also felt like smiling for it all.

Sure normally if she woke up in some guys bed she would freak out and run for the hills after beating the man until he forgot she was ever near him. But this was Sai. This was the guy who would, in his strange way, help her out and was her teammate.

Plus the guy she, for reason of insanity, had a crush on.

And if it wasn't for Sasuke noticing her change in hearts and taking it upon him self to push her towards Sai than Sakura would have gotten over it. But no, Sasuke just had to bug her about it and keep bugging her. No doubt he told her something last night and in her drunken state she listened. Failed but listened.

God she was hunting the annoying Uchiha down later in the afternoon. She didn't want to find him naked in a bed with a girl. That would be too weird. But this afternoon he was getting an ear full! So that was Sakura's plans for the day.

Sakura toweled her body dry before throwing her hair up with the towel around it and working into the sweats Sai supplied her. With her clothes bundled to her chest, the medic went out of the bathroom and went into the living room where Sai sat with one of his notebooks, laying down on the sofa, and drawing. Sakura allowed herself a minute to take the sight of him in his place, shirtless.

Inter Sakura was grinning madly.

Before she went to the chair and sat down. Sai's eyes were the first to move to look at her before the head turned as well.

"There's tea and toast in the kitchen if you want some." Sai said, turning back to his picture. Sakura stood, leaving her clothes at the chair and headed into the kitchen getting some tea for now. Surprisingly it was her favorite.

"Sai, you like honey dew?" Sakura called out pouring some into her cup.

"Yes."

"Wow. I didn't know that." Sakura said walking in smiling at him. "It's my favorite." She commented when he gave her a look of question. He gave a nod, filing it away before closing the notebook and sitting up. He finished his cup of tea and moved pass Sakura into the kitchen to put the cup in the sink. Sakura moved to the chair again by the time he came out and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Even though this wasn't the first time she's been in his apartment, she still found her self looking over the paintings on his walls. The table that had too much paper, inks, and brushes flowing off of it, his roof high but thin book shelf with books jammed in, and of course the simple brown sitting places. It gave the look of 'I am lived in and my owner is comfortable'. Sakura's was more modern and clean cut but she liked how much space he had but had it looking like there wasn't a lot to it with the many things piled together.

Sai came out afew minutes later wearing his ANBU gear without the mask and had his backpack with him. Sakura frowned watching him head to the table and picking up some stuff.

"I thought you quit ANBU." She said.

"I'm out of ROOTS but no one truly quits being ANBU; the reason for the tattoo, if you will." Sai stated snapping the pockets shut and zipping up the main holding of the bag. He moved to the sofa and started wrapping the kunai holster on his tight. He caught Sakura's worried glazed and said. "Don't worry, Hag. It's a simple scouting mission and there be three others."

"I just hate it that you guys are in ANBU." Sakura said not brothering to stop him from calling her Hag. He's been doing it forever and wasn't going to stop no matter how many times she punches him in the head. It was true that he had put in his forms to be in ANBU again but it wasn't like he ever left it. Naruto and Sasuke had joined up after that fight of theirs when she didn't want him to go in it so she felt somewhat better about him going in but felt worse that all three of them was going in.

"Yes we know." Sai commented glancing around his living room, wondering where he put his mask this time.

"I think you four." She included Kakashi. "Just do these things to make me worry and go gray."

"That is our plan." Sai said spotting the mask behind her. He moved and leaned over her picking it up. Sakura gave him a light punch for his comment, making him smile down at her as he moved away not knowing that movement and smile caused her insides to flutter.

"Jerk."

"It's almost noon so I have to go but your welcome to finish your tea just lock the door once your done here." Sai said moving back to his pack and putting it on over the hilt of his sword. He picked up his black cowl and hooked at his shoulders so it covered everything from his neck down with the hood lying against his back.

"Fine, you want me to use my seal or yours?" Sakura asked knowing he would want some sort of jutsu lock for his home. Sai paused for a moment before pointing to her as he walked back into his room, remembering he should bring his animal scroll to make the scouting easier. Sakura rolled her eyes, finishing her tea as she moved to the kitchen.

"When are you coming back?"

"Three days. I told you it's a simple one." Sai said tugging the scroll in his pocket. "Is your memory failing you now?"

"Shut up Sai." She mumbled, drying her hands after washing their cups and his plate.

"Bye Hag."

And he was gone leaving Sakura to let out a deep sigh as she leaned back against his wall. She should just kill Sasuke, destroy the body and anything linking her to it and take a very long mission so she could lose these feelings. He didn't feel anything for her and she was just fooling herself into thinking that he could or would. She would be that teammate and friend that would help him out and he to her and nothing more. No matter what Sasuke says or thinks Sai doesn't feel anything for her expect friendship and she should be happy with that.

So yes killing and hiding the body was sounding better and better. She was sure Naruto would understand too, he knew how annoying Sasuke could be almost better than she could and probably does seeing how they hang out a lot.

Damn.

So maybe he wouldn't be so happy if she did, Sakura thought as she got her clothes and walked out of Sai's apartment after locking it. She casted the sealing on it before heading out over the rooftops to her place; but surely he would forgive her after awhile and that was only if he found out it was her.

She made it to her apartment and went straight for her washer to throw her dirty clothes in before heading to the bathroom. True she took a shower at Sais and even brushed her teeth but when it came to using your things verves using plain soap ninjas used for missions, well easy choice there. She quickly got the shower ready before running into her room, throwing her dark green cargo pants that stopped just before her knees out of her dresser onto her bed before opening her closet and snatching a blood red shirt-vest out to join her pants, underwear – clean underwear – out and she found herself just about to take off the sweatshirt when there was a knock on her front door before it opened.

"Sakura?"

"I hate you and I'm going to kill you! You have been warned!" Sakura yelled out throwing the sweatshirt off before kicking the pants off with them and made a beeline to the bathroom before the thorn in her side saw her naked. Granted he's seen everything before during missions or by mistake – he better hope it was only by mistake – and even when the once in a blue moon she got really hurt and one of them had to do a quick fit on her so she wouldn't die; but that didn't mean she wanted to show case herself to him!

"Ah, why now?" Came the drawling voice of the duck-ass from the bathroom door. She glanced to make sure he wasn't coming closer to her before sticking her hand out from behind the shower curtain to flip him the birdie. "Childish, Sakura, serious."

"Whatever Sasuke!" She growled grabbing her shampoo bottle and pouring some into her hand, the strawberry smell surrounded her. "Whatever you said to me last night; so got me in trouble!"

"Please par tell this story, I would like to know how I manage to do this… again." Sasuke sighed out leaning against the open door frame crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't know what you said but I woke up in Sai's bed and –"

"I don't want to know!"

"Shut up you pervert – so I find out that I threw up nearly on him plus in his toilet and I do remember _someone_ reminding me Sai had my keys last night before I embarrassed myself in front of him!" Sakura yelled, sure she was clam and alright with Sai there but by god did she just want to hide her head in the ground during the brief time they were awake – not drunk – together. She finished with her hair, gave her body the wash down before turning the water off and grabbing the towel hanging on the rack just outside of the tub. Sakura wrapped it around her body before ripping open the curtain and storming pass the Uchiha who stood on his toes so she wouldn't push him out of her way before he followed her.

"How is it my fault you embarrassed yourself… Again?" Sasuke said stopping before the door slammed in his face.

"Cause you won't leave it alone!" Sakura said closing the window, cursing Sasuke for probably giving her neighbors a free peep show before drying her hair. "If- If you let it be I could have been over this stupid crush and I wouldn't be acting like a fool in front of some guy!" Sakura finished shaking her head fast to get the rest off before patting her body down.

"I doubt that." Sasuke mumbled before jumping when something hit the door he was leaning against followed closely by a 'I heard that!'.

"Besides if you doubt it so much explain why I don't want your gay butt anymore!" Sakura taunted him grabbing her underwear and bra for the day to slip them on. Sasuke sighed while rolling his eyes, quite used to this act of the medic nin on team seven, but still annoying.

"How about we don't go into this old agreement, huh? The subject is you liking Sai and for once not saying thing about it; which really Naruto, Ino, and I are proud." Sasuke taunted right back. "You haven't glomped or attacked him with billions of questions." He chuckled when something else hit the door followed by a few choice swears.

Sakura came out with Sai's sweat shirt and pants and her wet towel, walking right pass the smirking Uchiha who followed her out of the hallway to sit at her small dining room while she went to the washer room and throw the stuff in before heading into the kitchen feeling hungry and not dizzy.

"Whatever. I never 'glomped' you, that was Ino." Sakura said pulling some bread out and popping into the toaster before working on making some tea.

"I remember you-"

"Fine! When I thought you was dead than when you almost went crazy and killed that sound ninja but those are some good reasons." Sakura sighed out already losing her angry at him because she knew he was trying in his own annoying way to see to her happiness – kicking and screaming but still he was helping.

Sasuke chuckled taking the cup from her once the tea was done before she went back in to finish with her food making. "Alright I suppose those are some good reasons." He concluded making her roll her eyes but smile. She sat down across from him pushing a plate of buttered toast to him before working on hers. "Mm I see your cooking as improved."

"Shut up and be happy it isn't burnt." Sakura said after swallowing a bite. "And besides if you remember correctly I did tell him and the idiot just smiled and said he liked me too." Sasuke made a humming noise while chewing on his food, remembering that. Sakura growled when she saw him smiling slightly. "Shut up that was so bad." She moaned causing her friend to chuckle again.

"It wasn't that bad." Sasuke agreed causing the medic to groan in front of him.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Yeah ok it was pretty bad. I can't believe the idiot thought you were talking about friendship." Sasuke said adding a chuckle at the end. True he was a friend but a bastard of a friend who found this to some fun and nowadays a ninja life was pretty boring with no wars, no super bad guys wanting to take all the demons and use them against every single ninja village. One must find entertainment some how.

* * *

_Sakura was panting slightly while everyone sat in the shades of the trees from the team race and of course Sasuke won with Sakura and Sai coming in as tied. They were just getting back from Suna on a simple mission of escorts for some high ranking men and once again found something to do with the boring time they were having on the way back home._

_Sakura was wondering what would happen if she 'inaccuracy' summoned one of the giant slugs on top of Sasuke for his last comment of 'Still as slow as ever, eh Sakura?' when a bottle appeared in front of her face. She blinked up at the face to see Sai standing over her._

"_Water?" he asked giving the bottle a little shakes, pulling Sakura out of her daze to smile up at him and take it._

"_Thank you, Sai." She said before he nodded and sat down next to her, rumbling through his bag while she took some of the water. Suddenly Sakura knew this was it, this was her time to tell him about her feelings she had been having for him for the past eight months. So of course she was a bit nervous because the last time she told a boy she liked him, he was a jackass. She glared over at the silence Uchiha who gave her a questioning look before nodding to Sai, basically telling her to go for it before they packed up from their race. Nodding, she took another slip out of the bottle before capping it and handing it to Sai._

"_You know, Sai. I probably should have told you this awhile back but I didn't know how to really say it." A snort came from across of them and she flipped the birdie to the annoying male there before continuing. _

_once we get back." She finished with a smile which was returned from Sai with one of his own as he stood up pulling the bag back on his back._

"_That sounds good and thank you for telling me that. I like you too after all you are a good friend." Sakura felt like face planting into the ground as he turned to Sasuke._

"_Cant say the same you but I suppose you can be alright to speak to as well." Sai continued not noticing the how Sasuke was mixed between yelling at Sai and laughing at Sakura who was standing up slowly looking ready to kill. "Maybe you could come and we can invite dickless and beautiful along with us seeing how that woman doesn't leave Naruto alone nowadays. Have you notice, Sakura? Ah Sakura?"_

"_God damnit Sai!" Sakura yelled throwing a punch at said male who quickly fall to the ground to avoid being sent flying – again and quickly back flipping before jumping onto a tree branch. _

"_What happen this time? I thought you liked me." Sai asked confused by the sudden attack on him. He really didn't do anything other than agree with her this time and yet he's being attacked._

"_I'm killing you!" Sakura shouted jumping after the ex ROOT member with Sasuke going after them trying not to draw her attention to him._

* * *

"Alright I agree, it was somewhat bad but in all honestly here-"

"Damn honestly." Sakura mumbled.

"You didn't really do anything different from any other time you got one of us you liked us or wanted to hang out. You basically said you like him and you wanted to hang out." Sasuke finished talking and his cooked bread.

"I said date!"

"Hm yeah and what do you call when all of us go hang out together?"

"A- oh shut up." Sakura growled knowing she was losing this one. She stood and took his plate and hers back into the kitchen and left them in the sink for later. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I wanted to see how last night went-"

"I knew you did something."

"Plus I woke up before the girl did and left-"

"Loser." Sakura said taking the cups away before retreating back to the kitchen.

"Lastly because our _Hokage_ wishes to speak with the both of us." Sasuke said smirking when she reappeared looking at him. "I believed about twenty minutes ago." He added knowing how she hated to be late for anything and she proved him right when she stared widen eyed at him for a few seconds than…

"I hate you Uchiha!" Sakura yelled while running to the door and throwing her boots on before shooing him out of her apartment, closing and locking the door before hopping onto the roof.

"You forgot your headdband and weapons." Sasuke called leaning next to the door while she swore and jumped back down, digging in her pockets. "Also you keys." He added before jiggling his to which she took and found her key to unlock her door.

"You're still an ass." She growled throwing the keys back to him before racing inside for her things.

Sasuke waited until she came back out, slamming the door shut and both jump to the roofs.

"I know." Sasuke finally said once they started jumping from roof to roof heading for their friends office; Sakura spared him a glance. "Everyone tells all the time."

"Shut up." And for the first time that day she said it with an airy giggle and a smile.

And he knew she was ready to face the world again.


End file.
